


Story Books

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Major Spoilers, Mentions of Death, arc1 and arc2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Summary: thank you to. Ikea Table on discord for the idea in the jrwi discord!- “At the end it turns out everything we heard was br’aad reading a story based off their adventure he wrote and the last thing he says is “so? What did you thing” n he's fucking talking to the fated graves or something (minus mountain unless he died somehow)”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Story Books

“And then I walked up to the tabaxi and said ‘Nice staff and nicer forearms’!” 

“Taxi doubled his speed, past the barber and down the hall”

“The crystal was glowing a deep purple, and all sylnan wanted to do was touch it” 

“And I was sent to some sort of interdimensional plane in space!”

“The king sat us down for a wondrous dinner! He wanted to hire us and give us luxuries in return”

“Taxi said he saw an older me dragging mountain and sylnan back into the warehouse,,, but I didn’t have a twin!” 

“AND THEN SYLNAN ATTACKED THE KENKU!”

“We may have gotten stares from passerbyers, but we had to put him in a clown suit, it was the only way.” 

“I remember holding you sylnan, I was broken, empty, but there was still something inside of you. But Katerine showed us the way.”

“It felt like forever, traversing the caves, meeting all kinds of new monsters, and allies.”

“I remember staring at him in the eyes,,, my father,,, or what was left of him”

“And then let's just say Taxi had a bit too much fun, what would Oriana think.”

“Chirp, that was his name!”

“Velrisa and Taxi shouldn't have left the three of us to do as we wished, but we did make out like bandits”

“Velrisa had never been happier to see Ondor, the only family she had.” 

“It’s like nothing happened. But I couldn’t tell anyone that velrisa had died”

“Thank the gods we also were not the worst at traversing mazes, we quickly found help from our new ally who was just as bad.”

“So, either we get hunted, or they would hunt us.”

“I didn’t think I could forgive her,,, Claire had so much life ahead of her.”

“It was like a city in the clouds.”

“I had been on a ship before, but I had never thought my second time would be in the sky.”

“I saw sylnan, laying on the ground, and what looked like,,, a demon above him. Something was wrong.”

“Velrisa was given her task, her way of repentance. But we had to continue on.”

“All I wanted to do was cheer up sylnan, but my plan crumbled, just like my cake.”

“Mountain, finally began to open up to his unlikely friend, Taxi”

“After all these years, his family had found him, though bitter sweet, it was what he needed”

“We ventured into the caves, eerily reminiscent of the last time we ventured underground. We took precautions” 

“He had quickly become our friend, growing on us, but now gone. Chirp I'll always remember you. He saved us when we couldn't save him. Chirp was all who we had lost, right?”

“right?”

“So? What do you think?”  
As if waiting for a response. The blonde tried to keep a smile on his face as a small tear rolled down his cheek. He closed the book, thumbing the cover anxiously.   
“The king asked me to write it, he wants to let the people know of all our valent adventures, and all that we had done for so many people.”

He sat in silence, the wind howled and the leaves of the trees rustled around him. 

Nothing

Sighing, he placed the book on the ground. Slowly rising from his knees. 

“I wish we just could have done more.”

Br’aad looked back one last time at the 4 large graves. The smile now faded. And whispering to himself quietly.

“I just wish we could have done more.”


End file.
